


matching marks {t.r}

by gasliiight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasliiight/pseuds/gasliiight
Summary: Tom Riddle x OCGuinevere Rowle is seemingly perfect, she aims for perfection but deep down inside her is something evil. Something Tom will admire and worship in her.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	1. {prologue}

Guinevere Rowle has always been perfect and looked perfect.

She was raised to be perfect and expected to as such.

Looking at her you would never guess that her perfect smile hid the darkest of secrets, her bright green eyes would see the most heinous things. Her overly expressive innocent eyes and face would disguise her lack of emotion and understanding of how other people feel these emotions.

Her skin almost resembles porcelain would hide her deepest scars, the proof of the times she just wanted to feel something other than nothing.

Her delicate soft-looking hands that would play the violin perfectly would cast the unforgivable curses.

Her naive, innocent face was just a mask. A mask that she wore incredibly well that you wouldn't ever suspect she would be the one you had to fear.

A terribly gifted witch, whose powers were far more superior to those in her year in fact, her generation. 

For almost six years while she attended Hogwarts, not once did she let her mask slip. There was, however, one exception: Tom Riddle.

Between the two you could never guess who was the most damaged. The boy who was conceived through his mothers desperate attempt to be loved, so desperately that she used a love potion to trap her beloved, the boy who killed his father out of pure resentment or was it the girl who would hex muggles for her amusement, the girl whose parents made clear she was not loved by them but yet held her at such a high standard.

The relationship between the two was not a kind one nor a hateful one - it was a perfectly balanced relationship solidified by the reassurance of mutually assured destruction. The reason the relationship works so well is that both of them have seen each other at their lowest or just simply themselves.

No masks. No facades.

Psychopath recognises Psychopath.

Together they would be the ones to set in motion events that would reap havoc for the future.


	2. {1} Hogwarts Express

Guinevere Rowle stands on the edge of the 9¾ platform staring down at the train tracks wishing someone would just push her down, she wouldn't even bother to get up – she'd just close her eyes and wait for darkness. Her father's voice, a mere buzz in the background, she slowly looks up at her father meeting his cold and distant eyes. "Are you even listening to me, Guinevere? Honestly, it's pathetic. You are pathetic, 16 years old and you can't even listen to your father. Are you stupid?" Cormac Rowle snarls at his daughter "I have to remind you every year that you represent our family, you will not embarrass us. ME. So far luckily you haven't been too much of an embarrassment aside from the fact that you are SECOND to that filthy half-breed." He spat at his daughter almost shivering from the mere thought of a non-pureblood wizard.

"Yes, father of course. I will try harder this year-" Guinevere attempts to begin the speech she prepares every year in the ride over to the station in which she submits to her father's insults and attempts at humiliating her. "NO! You will not just simply try, you have been trying since you were 11. Your efforts are not good enough. You are not good enough. Trying isn't good enough" He mocks her.

She goes back to staring down at the train tracks and fantasises about pushing her father down on to them, watching as he tries to get up but can't, as he pleads for her to help him as she stares down with a smile on her face and finally as he screams when the steam train travels at full speed and eventually his screams stop and his blood splatters everywhere. Just like that he's gone. She frowns as she hears him again, that moment of relief no of joy gone. Just like that.

She doesn't even bother to explain to her father that she is actually joint first with Tom, getting the same marks in tests, in essays and only second to him since his last name is before hers. She tried explaining this when she was 12 but her father was having none of it, he would rather believe that 'a filthy half-breed' had continuously bested his daughter than accept that she was rather clever. Second place is still very high, but it is the only thing he can criticise about her. He knew she was gifted, a very advanced witch of her age and that would be the only compliment he would ever give her but never to her; only when he brags about her to his colleagues knowing that they would be envious of his seemingly perfect daughter.

The Hogwarts Express arrives at the station arriving on time as per usual, "Goodbye Guinevere. See you at Christmas." Cormac nods and grips her on the shoulder tightly, the only affection he ever gives her, he turns and walks away. The house-elf, Hodbey looks up at her and says "Master will miss you Guinevere" he attempts to comfort Guinevere "No, he won't Hodbey. You will" she bend down and give him a quick hug before anyone notices she is even touching her house-elf. But he isn't just a house-elf, he was her only friend at home, the only one who would comfort her when she was ill and bring her soup. Guinevere doesn't know what love feels like but saying goodbye to Hodbey always makes her feel a little uncomfortable, for lack of a better word she doesn't recognise the feeling she has. It's indescribable for her, she just knows that he is someone who genuinely cares for her, not for the show her family display when they have company but genuine care.

"Try not to get into too much trouble Miss Guinevere," Hodbey says waving goodbye and he runs to catch up and follow his master to the carriage outside. "Me? Trouble? Never" she says as she gives him a small wave.

She turns around to see Tom stood behind her, his eyebrows raised, looking slightly amused at the scene before him

"Shut up," she says before he can even mock her for showing kindness to a house-elf, picking up her case and walking towards the train door.

"No no, it was really cute, rather touching really. Who would have thought someone like you would even look at a creature like a house-elf isn't that below your status and class?" he laughs at her, with a tone of disgust. Suddenly she spins around coming face to face with Tom, glaring at him "Don't you even dare mention it to anyone else. It was a moment of weakness. Plus I must be acting out of my status and class if I'm speaking to the orphan half-breed creature like yourself" She says not realising that with every word she gets close to Tom, a centimetre away from being chest to chest, she looks down at his lips and back to his eyes realising that his eyes never left hers. In fact, he never blinked but she did notice his eyes have almost gone a shade darker, he seems slightly out of breath, "Let's not go there Guinevere, we aren't even at Hogwarts yet." He glides past her to find their friends and sit down.

She rolls her eyes hard, bored already, before following him; already sat down at their train table are Gideon Rosier, an extremely pale boy with bags under his icy blue eyes and black hair which obviously contrasted with his skin sat next to Zacharias Avery, who probably looked like the odd one out of the lot with golden blonde hair, olive skin and a very smiley and happy person. He practically glows and radiates sunshine and rainbows.

Tom gestures with his hand for Guinevere to sit down first, ever since first year when she said she prefers the seat so she can watch the city disappear and watch the country scenery flash by, he always gives her the seat. When both of them are sat down, Zach launches himself across the table, eagerly waiting for Tom to declare his goals for them the year.

"So, Tom what's the plan for this year mate? Any special plans or missions?" Zach asks practically bouncing in his seat, rubbing his hands together.

Tom glances at Guinevere who is staring out of the window once London is out of sight, she visibly relaxes closing her eyes while inhaling and she feels Tom eyes on her so she turns her head and opens her eyes to look at him, exhaling softly. She smirks at him "Well Tom? What are your plans for us minions?" She taunts him. She was anything but a minion, she was really the one Tom bounced his ideas off, on occasion, the one who even gave him the ideas first but most importantly, the one he really trusted. This year he didn't owl her, he didn't ask to see her or do any of his rough planning with him, for the first time in six years she was completely in the dark. The feeling of lack of control made her feel frustrated.

"It's a need-to-know basis and you" he taps her cheek twice "don't need to know, we will talk about it later gentlemen" the boys go back to a conversation about the muggle girls Gideon had shagged over the summer. The feeling she had now multiplied, and she could feel herself becoming angry, she started bouncing her leg in an attempt to try and distract and calm herself down. But there was a sense of panic within her, she had never been on the outside of any of Tom's plans. Never. Was he done with her? She can't let this small thing be the event that causes her to lose control over herself. She had experienced rejection before from her parents so she knew how to deal with it but never from Tom, she couldn't be rejected by Tom. She needed him; without him, she wouldn't get to be herself. She wouldn't get to share her darkest thoughts and stop the charade of the 'Perfect Slytherin' the student she was 95% of the time. Without him, she'd lose it.

Tom recognised her struggle to calm herself down, she's fidgeting, pressing her fingernails into her palms so hard her knuckles are white, she's making herself bleed - he can see it himself. He decides to reach over the squeeze her thigh. Hard. She looks at him, eyes wide and instantly calms down, knowing that this meant he hadn't rejected her and she hadn't lost her safety net. 

"I'll tell you later. I have something more important for us to do.' Tom used a telepathic spell on her. 

She nods slightly feeling like she can breathe again.

She looked weak, she thought to herself- pathetic. On the outside, it looked like nothing, simply shaking her leg because she was bored. Tom though knew the difference, he went through the same processes to stop himself from losing his self-control. It was different for Guinevere, she never had to do it at home, her parents were never there so she could self-destruct whenever she wanted, so the first year was a shock to her when she couldn't just do what she wanted. She had an audience now and especially because of her family's legacy she was held to a higher standard than others. So, she played the part of the perfect student, daughter and friend. Tom couldn't let himself go or lose control as she could, he was never really given the option. At the orphanage, he used to abuse the other orphans discreetly and in secret just because he could and because he knew that they could never prove he did anything. He had only really started being his true self, completely himself with another person until he met her. They understood each other and knew how the other one felt even if they didn't genuinely feel anything.


	3. {2} punishment of the Hogwarts Express

hi, so i really hope you enjoy this chapter because i enjoyed writing it lol ... <3

"Mate I'm telling you, there's something about Eleanor, a girl like that innocent needs to be corrupted. Gi you're her friend! Tell me about her, you know what gets her going and what she likes," Gideon pleads with Guinevere "I'll beg, I'll get on my knees... I mean not right we're on a train, but I will." He has his hands together like he's praying and the desperate expression on his face makes Guinevere laugh.

"Why would I tell you anything about her? What would you even do with this information? You've gone two years practically drooling over her, never doing anything about it and suddenly this is the year? Fine, sure all I'm going to say is she's not as innocent as she seems. I hear all about her midnight activities" she teases him, his eyes practically jumped out of his head, the idea of Eleanor not being the delicate angel he so badly wanted to defile. He always thought that her innocence was what drew him to her, he closed his eyes as he thought about her brown doe-eyes looking up at up.

'Fuck Guinevere' he thought "I hate you, seriously, why the fuck would you tell me that? She's sat right there and now all I can think about is in very compromising positions," he gestures behind Guinevere, where Ellie sat with the other Slytherin girls, she looks over at Guinevere winks and waves, Guinevere returns the gesture.

"If I were you, I would be extremely nice to me Gideon, you've been whining about this for two years now. I'm bored, we are all bored, Tom aren't you bored?" she turns to Tom who in return says "Oh, I'm bored"

"Zach, are you bored?" Zach tilts his head to the side "is the sky fucking blue? Yes, I am BORED. You fuck other girls all the time, you cannot like her that much mate, especially if you get hard for other girls." Oh Zach, the romantic. Guinevere points at Zach in an agreeing manner.

"Exactly, so either do something about it or shut the fuck up Gideon. It's pathetic." Tom slaps his hand down on the table.

"Excuse me, the reason I shag as many girls as I do is in preparation for when I finally get her in my bed, I want to make sure she comes the first time. Comes hard too. Anyway, that type of skill comes from experience." He seems rather proud of himself, the way he explains it as if he was doing charity work.

"Shut up now, I've had enough of this. Have you heard about the new student this year? I didn't get told much about his background but I have a feeling one of the professors sponsored him. So he has to be sorted into a house when we arrive." Tom tells them, he was always the first to find things out from staff, he practically had them in the palm of his hand. He was also a shoo-in for Head Boy next year and Guinevere Head Girl.

Right on cue, in walks a tall boy easily 6ft, he has dirty brown hair and striking blue eyes and high cheekbones. He oozes confidence, from his posture to his strides. As he walks through the cabin he instantly looks at Guinevere, he looks her up and down and smirks as he walks past the table maintaining eye contact with each other until he had completely passed the table. Tom witnessing the whole thing clenches and unclenches his fists, before standing up abruptly.

"Get up," he gestures to Guinevere "Now, I want to find the lady with the trolley." He waits for Guinevere to stand up before she storms off down the carriage, pissed off with the way he spoke to her in front of the boys.

Tom opens a door to a cabin when he discovers it's empty he grabs her hard by the arm. Practically handling her like a rag-doll and throws her in the room.

"What the fuck Tom? First that shit with making me think I wasn't involved with our plans anymore, then the way you spoke to me and NOW. FUCKING. DRAGGING. ME. AROUND. LIKE. A. DOLL." she shouts at him as she hits him harder with every word.

Tom was already done with this little performance before he grabs her by the jaw, his grip getting tighter as he slams her against the cabin door.

"Are you done behaving like a fucking child?" he asks her before sliding his hand so it's resting on her throat, he gives it a soft but hard squeeze as she whimpers.

'Have you missed my Guinny?" he teases as his hand slides up her skirt, his fingers resting on top of her underwear, he lightly touches her feeling her wetness. His fingers move aside the underwear so he can touch her properly when he feels her wetness, he swirls around teasing her clit slowly. Painfully slow.

Guinevere's eyes never leaving Tom's as he continues his torture all of a sudden, he removes his fingers and shoves his fingers in her mouth, Guinevere sucks on his fingers whimpering feeling herself getting hotter and hotter she's practically rubbing herself shamelessly on his thigh. Tom was hypnotised her mouth sucking his fingers and he thinks back to all the times she sucked his dick deliciously well. Momentarily Tom forgot why he was even doing this, he was teaching her a lesson, he grabs her head and throws it against the wall. He knew she liked the pain, grabbing a fist full of her hair, he pulls it tightly, her scalp burns but she liked it, her moans filled the cabin.

"Who are you wet for Guinny?" he whispers in her ear, the hand that on her throat getting tighter her eyes go wide from the question but that only eggs Tom on even more he tightens his grip making it harder for her to breathe which gets her wetter, "I said who the fuck made you this wet Guinevere? Was it the new guy whose name you don't even know? Is that the type girl you are? A whore who gets wet for strangers?" he eases up so she can answer.

"You, it's always been you. Only you" she rasps, she loved how it hurt to talk. Tom leans down and kisses her hard, any harder and she was sure that her lips would bruise; their tongues battling it out, she wraps her arms around his neck pulling his hair and pushing him closer to her if that was even a possibility. He grabs her thighs and lifts her, she gasps loudly and then moans when she feels his hard dick through his pants, perfectly aligned with her entrance. She rubs herself even faster "Please Tom"

Tom stops everything he's doing and slams her hips against the wall so she can't rub herself anymore, the loss of friction and all contact from Tom makes her whimper almost sounding like she could cry.

"What did you call me?" She realises her mistake. She called him Tom, there were very few occasions in which she was allowed to call him Tom and this scene wasn't one of them.

"I'm sorry, my lord, I forgot my place," she pushes him away from her as she slides down to the floor, she unbuckles his belt while rubbing her hand over his pants, she could feel him throbbing.

When she releases him, she could already see the pre-cum all over his dick, she starts slowly grazing her teeth on the head before she swirls her tongue on the tip. She deep throats Tom, one hand playing his balls and one on his arse so she could push him close to her.

Tom enjoys seeing her like this, he could see her arousal running down her thighs now. He sees tears in her eyes, he decides to softly wipe them away before coming in her mouth. He groans loudly before he picks her up, he goes over to the seat and places her in his lap, he glides right in. They both moan equally as loud; she bounces up and down trying to find momentum and every once in a while, Tom would thrust his hips upwards which made her legs spasms as he hits her g-spot again and again. He reaches down to touch her clit and when he does, she screams from the sensitivity before her soft moans fill the room. This was his second favourite Guinevere, she was completely in control here, she set the pace, but she had something to prove that she was Tom's and Tom's only and has been since she was 11 just like he was hers. From the moment they met.

These were the moments in which they both thought they could love the other, neither had ever felt anything like this, the intimacy or the looks they would give each other in the middle of it all. But they both know what this is and it isn't love. It was control, maybe possession. For Guinevere, she had faced rejection her whole time until she met Tom, and when they first had sex, it was the first time she felt wanted.

For the first time in his life, Tom found the person who would do anything for him, he knew that Guinevere wouldn't leave him like his mother.

He wraps his arms around her back, she wraps hers around his neck, tangling her hands in his hair, he reaches up to kiss her but Guinevere bit his bottom lip that hard she drew blood, it ran down his chin and she leaned down to lick it before kissing him.

"Are you close?" He grunts, she could feel him throbbing, she couldn't wait to feel him fill her, she nods quickly and before he could say anything her legs gave out which made her sink even lower on to Tom, they both came at the same time. They both look down at the mess between them.

Tom takes his fingers and gets both of their cum on them before he could even bring it to her lips, Guinevere took his hand and brought it to her mouth, licking every drop

"Mmm, we taste good," she says, Tom looks at her lips seeing a drop of them on her lips. He grabs the back of her head and kisses her deeply running his tongue against her lips

"Mmm, I suppose we do" he agrees with her. Tom pushes her sweaty hair out of her face so he could see her properly.

"Do not go near him. I forbid you. You go near him and I kill him"

Guinevere looks at him for a minute taking in his glow, his curls stuck to his forehead, his eyes penetrating hers expecting her answers.

"Ok, fine."


	4. {3}

Guinevere winces as she lifts herself off Tom "so what's the plan for us?" she asks trying to find something to wipe herself with, sighing when she can't find anything. Tom just watches her stand in front of him, arms crossed, tapping her foot, she rolls her eyes when he doesn't reply

"Well? Tell me then, we are alone and I'm waiting" He stands up towering over her, he cradles her face between his hands.

"It's time." He whispers,

"Wait? What it's time for what?" she frowns, and he just waits for her to click on to what he's saying "Oh my god, are you serious? You found it? We're doing it?" she starts laughing exciting, jumping up and down. He brings her forehead to his and he laughs too.

"Wait when?" It's too soon, they were skilled wizards, but they need to perfect the spells and everything else. "Not yet, we need to start preparing ourselves. I want to have the first one done before Christmas"

"That's just over three months Tom, do you think we'll have enough time? Wait, when did you find the book?" she asks him, she's filled with questions, like "and why are you only just telling me?"

Tom growing frustrated with the conversation gave his usual blunt answers "Yes that is enough time-"

she interrupts him "but how do you know?"

"BECAUSE I SAID IT HAS TO BE GUINEVERE" Tom shouts at her, she doesn't flinch not even blinking "alright, calm down. I just want to be set realistic expectations. I don't want to be set up to fail."

"Well, here's an incentive, if you and your skills aren't up to par by the end of the December term, I'll do it alone." He threatens her, clearly content in the fact that she feels pressure but at least it will push her to perfect her skills even faster.

"Fuck off Tom" she gives him the middle finger before she leaves the cabin, walking further away from the Slytherin end of the train. She needed fresh air and space, she reaches the end of the compartment and opens the sliding door, the wind hit her face hard, but she welcomes the pain. Her eyes closed the entire time as she regulates her breathing and tries to cool down, she didn't even notice a body leaning against the side of the door.

"It's nice isn't it?" A smooth voice shouted, Guinevere opens her eyes quickly, not expecting someone else to be there, "I mean it's extremely loud but its somehow peaceful" It's the new boy, Guinevere ignores him.

"I'm Theodore Nott, I'm new obviously" he extends his hand before slowly lowering to his side after Guinevere rejects his gesture. She could tell he felt awkward, you could slice the tension with a knife, but she wouldn't leave, she liked having this effect on people, especially boys. She opened her eyes again and just stares at Theo "Why are you here?" she asks

His eyes widen and she sees the panic wash over his eyes "Well, I don't really know anyone, and I didn't want to be that loser who sits by himself or the weirdo that sits with a group of people he doesn't know. So, I chose outside and it's relatively calming. I mean it is cold..." he begins to ramble, secretly he was intimidated by her. The way she never looked away from him while having a disinterested look on her face and her dull eyes made him feel like he had to overcompensate like he had to win her approval.

"No, I didn't mean out here, I meant at Hogwarts. Why after so many years are you attending? I mean it is a bit late." She cuts him

"Oh, um I attended a Muggle school instead," he says quickly frankly ashamed

"Are you one? A muggle?" This piqued her interest, she tilts her head "No, I'm a Pureblood, my mother didn't want me to live away at a young age" and just like that the interest is gone just as quickly as it came.

"But Headmaster said I was advanced considering that I never attended a magical school" he quickly told her. She looked up and down before she turned around and left without saying a word, he was left with the smell of her perfume.

He watches as she struts away, her long legs, her wavy hair down to her waist which accentuated her hourglass figure. She could feel him watch her, so she decided to turn around and do a little bow, smirking as she seems him blush having been caught staring at her.

Tom returned to the table after unsuccessfully trying to find Guinevere, he sat down, gripping the handle of the chair "Did you find her?" Gideon asked, seeing he returned empty-handed

"Who? Oh no, she must be at the very front," Tom couldn't stop thinking about Guinevere, he could always read her like a book but maybe the time they spent apart had allowed her to build up a wall.

Her voice breaks his thoughts "Best get changed boys, we'll be at Hogwarts soon," the boys looked up at her dressed in her uniform "Now. Go. I don't want to be late for the Sorting Ceremony" Zach and Gideon rush off to get changed

"If I wanted to be fucking nagged I would have owled my mother" Zach mumbles to Gideon, Guinevere in response pinched his arm and twisted, he cried out "FUCK, G, you know I bruise easily."

"Go cry about it" she shrugs clearly, they both walk off, Zach holding his arm whining as they disappear. "And you. Go."

"Where did you go?" he asks her, they were on a train so there weren't many places she could hide, she shakes her head "For air, go get changed I want some moments alone before all the chaos" he squints his eyes at her, she was confusing him, and he could feel himself reaching his limit. Instead of arguing with her, he got up and went to get changed.

Guinevere knew that she shouldn't but all she could think about was Theodore, his shining blue eyes, he was practically a muggle and just the thought of that repulsed her. Why would two wizard parents not let their child attend Hogwarts or at least some kind of magic school?

~ 

When they arrive at Hogwarts, they head straight into the Great Hall for the feast and Sorting.

As Guinevere walks in, she looks up at the ceiling which was just the same as looking at a clear sky at midnight, the stars shining and the moon beaming. She close her eyes for a moment of relief, she's here now. She's home. 

Guinevere clashes with someone and instinctively shoves him off "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" she hisses and looks down to sees its Daisy Wainwright, a mudblood. She could tolerate half-breeds but she draws the line at filthy like her. Daisy was on her backside on the floor, she looked up frightened at Guinevere, unsure what she should do. 

Guinevere spots Dumbledore in the corner of her eye watching the interaction between the two, so she decides to play the good samaritan, and bend down to help her up, gripping her hand tightly, Daisy was clearly in pain but knew better than to let Guinevere see it.

"You're so silly Daisy, never looking where you are going, you should go sit down before you miss the ceremony" Guinevere smiles sweetly as she pats down Daisy's robe and fixes her hair. 

Her eyes emotionless, almost dead and lifeless but an amused grin on her face. To an outsider, it looked like an interaction between friends and Daisy knew that. She knew no one would believe what Guinevere did to her so for her sake she just smiled back. Guinevere tilts her and Daisy took that as her cue to leave. 

Guinevere turns to look at Dumbledore and just smiles at him. Dumbledore breaks eye contact first, he sat down at the front of the Great Hall feeling uneasy. He always had a bad feeling from Guinevere even before she became friends with Tom but he knew their friendship was a volatile one. 

The ceremony begins with a dull speech from Headmaster Dippet, it was the same speech every year. Guinevere looked around the room and made eye contact with Theodore at the back of the Hall waiting for his Sorting. She knew she'd been looking at him too long when she felt Tom's hand on her knee squeezing hard. Not seductively. A reminder. He would kill him. 

But why would she care? She didn't like him, she didn't know him but she knew what Tom was capable of. That's what she cared about.

"THEODORE NOTT" Dippets voice boomed across the Hall, Theodore walked down the Hall with confidence, head high, shoulders back, his confidence bordered arrogance but he definitely had all the girls swooning. 

'he is so cute' was one of the tame sentences that flew around the hall.

He took a seat in the great wooden chair and the hat was placed on his head, the entire Hall was quiet. He looked over to the Slytherin table where he saw Guinevere sat looking at him with her arms crossed and a bored expression on her face, he noticed Tom's hand moving from her knee to the in between her thighs, her eyes moved to Tom who remained looking forward. With everyone focused on Theo no one would be looking at them but Theo was and he knew what was happening. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her once bored face now a face trying to conceal pleasure, excitement. Her cheeks had a subtle shade of pink, Tom turned his head and whispered something to her which made her cheeks go from pink to red, she shook her head and Tom stopped much to her dismay, he whispered again and she nodded. He resumed and she took a deep breath and looked right in Theodore's eyes. 'Good girl' Tom says with a smirk on his face, its clear Guinevere came as Tom licks his fingers. Theodore felt a surge of emotions rush through him, jealousy being the main one and just as he was about to stand up the Sorting Hat shouts

"SLYTHERIN" the whole Slytherin table explodes with excitement. Guinevere was lost in her own bliss, her head resting on Tom's shoulder.


	5. {4}

Guinevere was sat in a secluded part of the library, she was reading a book on Horcruxes that she had managed to find in the Restricted Section, she had easily been there for three or four hours. She stands up and looks out of the glass window. It was raining, she loved the rain she loved the cold. As she sits back down, she feels uneasy, as if someone was watching her but she ignored the feeling and proceeded to read the chapter about creating a Horcrux.

"What are you reading?" a smooth voice suddenly says, she jumps in her seat looking up at Theodore who had taken it upon himself to sit beside her but facing her. She ignores him, convinced that if she ignores him long enough, he will get the hint. He didn't. He reaches for the book and reads the front "Secrets of the Darkest Arts, I'm pretty sure that this wasn't on the term reading list" he teases her, she still hasn't looked at him. But he was looking at her, taking in her every feature, the way she bit her lip to control herself, the way her eyes were looking up as if she was praying Merlin to give her strength.

"Why are you ignoring me? What have I done?" that was his mistake, he showed her vulnerability. She turns and looks at him, her cold annoyed eyes, he almost shivered from her gaze. The last time she looked him in the eyes, her warm eyes that were clouded by passion, he feels himself grow even more annoyed with her. He had seen her come in Great Hall and she is acting like it never happened.

"Are you serious?" she asks him with her head tilted, he nods with wide eyes, "who the fuck said you could talk to me? I mean seriously we've spoken once. Do yourself and me a favour and fuck off" she points to the exit, he has never been spoken to like this, especially by a girl "stay away from me". She stands up and walks over to the Restricted Section once again to place the book back but before she reaches the section, Theodore grabs her by her upper arm and holds her against the wall.

She sighs and looks at him in the eyes and suddenly his hand begins to sting as soon as he lets her go, the sensation is gone. She had her little spell that she would use to teach someone who had handled her like that a lesson, her grandmother taught her how to perfect the wand movement and all the other elements that at this point, she could perform it wandless.

"What the fuck was that?" he asks her completely baffled, she didn't pull her wand and no one else was around.

"Never mind that, what are YOU doing grabbing me like that? Who do you think you are?" she wanted to hurt him, she just wanted him to leave her alone.

"Fine, I am a new student. I have spoken to you on two occasions. Before the second I see you and your little boyfriend's performance in the Great Hall. I mean seriously. Is that standard a Monday for you? Getting fingered in a hall surrounded by at least 200 other students? Not that I didn't enjoy the show it turned me on." He leans down to whisper in her ear "But I only have one burning question: who made you come, me or Tom? All it took for you to combust was just looking into my eyes." He brushes a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Guinevere leans up to him and whispered "It was a game, we like games. You're new, like a shiny toy, we wanted to play with you. Do not think you're special or important enough that you consume either one of our thoughts. You don't"

She discreetly grabs her wand which was tucked into her skirt, 'locomotor Mortis', she waved her wand and Theodore's legs were bound together. She places both hands on his chest and pushes him to the floor. She crouches down and says "Stay away from me. We aren't friends. We will never be friends. If you see me, look the other way. If I'm walking towards you, walk in the opposite direction. Otherwise, I'll show you my favourite curse, I'll give you a hint it's one of the unforgivables" she stands up leaving Theodore on the floor struggling to get up.

"You should have stayed at your Muggle school Notts, at least that way you wouldn't be dead before the year is out."

Theo stares up at her in awe, he pushes himself onto his elbows, this was the second time she had walked away from him, looking sexy while doing so too.

"Oh my dear Guinevere Rowle I'd die for you" he shouts without a care for the fact that they were in the library and a gorgeous smirk on his face, biting his lower lip as he watches her leave him. Again.

She stops dead in her tracks and turns around "You really shouldn't have said that it sounded like a promise" she said darkly.

It felt Theo with a pit in his stomach, a light-hearted sarcastic comment had left him feeling uneasy almost, of all the threat she had just given him it was that one that struck him.

As Guinevere walks out of the library, she sees Eleanor leaning against the wall, twirling her a piece of her hair, talking to some boy in the year above giving him huge fuck me eyes.

Guinevere walks up Ellie wrapping her arms around her shoulders and whispers in Ellie's ear "Want to make it snow?"

"YES!" Ellie jumps up and down and drags Guinevere down to the Slytherin Common Room, the boy completely forgotten.

By the time, they slam open the Common Room doors, they were completely out of breath. The boys look at them completely bewildered.

"We want to make it snow" Ellie declares, and the boys go wild. All except Tom who walks over to Guinevere and pulls her to him "Is that a good idea Guinevere? You know what you're like when you make it snow" his lips resting on her ear.

She turns her head, so their faces are so close that their noses are touching, "You better give me what I want then" she puckers her lips and gives him a kiss, their lips only touching for a second. In retaliation, Tom grabs her jaw and holds it in his hand as he kisses her hard, Guinevere smiles into the kiss knowing that at the end of the night she's going to get her way. They ignore the shouting and crude gestures their friends gave them as they break apart.

"We will meet you up at the Astronomy Tower then" Tom orders, holding Guinevere's hand, the group make their way up to the Tower.

"Yes? What do you want?" Guinevere breaks his hold on her hand and puts some distance between them by walking over to the fireplace and leaning against it. Embracing its warmth.

"No. The question is, what do you want? You want to do snow? Fine but then we have to apparate to London-" he begins his lecture. He walks over to Guinevere and cups her cheek, stroking her face with his thumbs. He stares into her eyes, trying to read her but instead, she wraps her arms around his neck plays with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Well, it's a good thing it's a Friday, and I've been a good girl for so long Tom. I need this. I need to be bad. Be bad with me" she pulls him down to eye level using his tie, she pouts with her bottom lip, Tom reaches down and bites her lip hard drawing blood. Tom grabs the back of her head tightly, licking the blood of her lip, moving down to her neck.

"Tom, they're waiting for us" she moans softly, she didn't want him to stop, she wanted him to make her feel good. The way only he could.

"Open" Tom rasps

"My legs or my mouth?" she plays dumb but they both know what she is doing, he wraps a hand around her throat and squeezes softly. She keeps her legs and mouth shut but has a smirk on her face, so he squeezes her throat even harder. The combination of her restricted air and him playing with the ends of her skirts were getting her frustrated. Still, her mouth and legs remained closed. So, he changed tactics, he pulls her head back hard, she gasps in a mixture of shock, pain and pleasure. He takes that opportunity to spit in her mouth.

"Mouth it is then," he growls at her. She pushes him off her, she was out of breath, wet and he was rock hard for her.

Guinevere runs up to him, and jumps on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He takes them both over to the leather couch, pushing her body closer to his.

Tom throws her on the couch, he pulls her lacy black underwear down her soft thighs and throws the somewhere in the Common Room.

"How long do you reckon we have before they come looking for us?" He asks as he roughly grabs behind her knees to bring her pussy into perfect view, she was dripping on to the couch and he was enjoying every second that he saw it.

"I don't know maybe 10 minutes, but you know that Gideon-" she cries out a loud moan as he begins to eat her out. She wraps her fingers in his wavy hair, he slides one finger into her he looks up at her resting his head on the top of her inner thigh. He had the perfect view. He had a first-row seat, he could watch her unravel as his finger goes in and out, her juices soaking the couch. He always thought that she looked beautiful in these moments, she looked so pure and innocent doing such a filthy act, being defiled the way she would let him.

"We better be quick then. No one else can see this pretty cunt can they?" he smacks her pussy hard leaving her breathless. She nods quickly, eager from him to fill her.

He unbuttons trousers and pulls out his thick, long cock it was glistening. Guinevere's eyes clouded, she pulls on Tom's tie to pull herself up, she reached down and stroked him lightly with her fingertips, Tom shudders with pleasure.

"Fuck me now," Guinevere growls. They kiss hard, tongues clashing, Tom could taste the sweat on her lips.

He slides himself into her as she groans with pleasure, he rocks in and out of her. She reaches up and undoes Tom's tie before wrapping it around his neck again, tightening and loosens it. His eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Stop I'll come faster" he grunts, thrusting hard into Guinevere, she leans up and grabs his face and kisses him softly.

"That's what we want, hard and fast. We don't know who could walk in and see the Slytherin Prince in such a compromising position." She kisses him again.

"Hard and fast? Is that what you want then?" He deliberately stalls his movements, going painfully slow. She bits her lip nodding her head.

"It's what I need," she says into his throat, her tongue going from his Adam's apple into his mouth "what we need."

Tom grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her back flat to the couch, he brings her legs over his shoulders, penetrating her deeper and deeper. Harder and faster.

Her loud cries fill the room alongside Tom's equally as loud grunts.

"I'm going to come, Tom, faster" she pleads.

"Anything for you, my lady" he fucks her faster and harder than he ever has before.

"I don't think I'm going to able to walk tomorrow" she laughs before moaning again.

"Good. Serve as a reminder as to who you belong to."

Guinevere comes screaming Tom's name as she pulls him down to her to kiss him as he continues to pound into her before finally calling out her name. They kiss for a few seconds before they hear someone clapping.


End file.
